Puritania
by SBATP
Summary: Private is curious about Skipper and why him, Marlene, Erik, Raymond, Tanya, and Max are being secretive. Although he finds out something that's intensly disturbing. WARNING: Really dark and morbid.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, SkullShovel here. This might be a little too dark for some people, I can't tell you why though, mostly because it would ruin the plot. Here's the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Private, Rico and Kowalski were standing on the concrete iceberg waiting for Skipper. He was taking forever. "Kowalski?" Private asked, "Where do you think Skipper is?"

"Well...I have no clue. But I'm sure he'll turn up soon." Kowalski said. "He said he'll be in the HQ, maybe I should go down there and check on him." Private said. "Okay, you go do that." Kowalski said, as Private went inside the HQ. When he got inside, Skipper was nowhere to be seen.

"Skipper?" Private called out quietly. Although, he heard something in Kowalski's lab. He then walked in, it was nothing, just a computer. Kowalski must've left it on. Then he looked at it, it was marked "Skipper's Schedule" and the time that was on said, speak with Erik.

Private was confused. Why would Skipper want to speak with Erik? Skipper barely even speaks to him, and he barely knows much about him. The only penguin Erik would speak to was Rico, and that's it. Then Private, with full curiosity ran off to the Otter Habitat.

When he got there, he heard Skipper and Erik talking, but he couldn't make much of it. When he got in closer, he heard a familiar voice, "Excuse me?" Private looked behind him to find Marlene. "What are you doing here!?" Marlene asked raising her voice. This got Skipper and Erik's attention.

"Private, speak up." Skipper ordered. Private was nervous, he wondered why Skipper and Erik were talking and what were they talking about. "Well, I wanted to find you and I saw you talking to Erik. What were you two talking about by the way?" Private asked.

"NOTHING! We were talking about nothing." Skipper said defensively. Private knew he was lying, he knew he was being secretive. "Skipper? Are you sure because..." Private was then interrupted by Erik. "It was nothing! Now go back to the HQ!" Erik yelled.

This was the first time Private saw Erik this angry. He didn't want Erik to be furious so he just left it at that. "Okay, but Skipper, aren't you gonna train us?" Private asked. "No! Day off! Leave!" Skipper said. Private then nodded and left. Although, it was a little strange about their secretive attitude. What were they hiding?

Later at night, Private woke up and then began to worry about Skipper. Was there a reason why he was being suspicious. Along with Erik and Marlene. Was it something bad? Was Marlene getting transferred? Was Erik getting transferred? He had to know what was up. Private then hoped off his bunk only to find out that Skipper wasn't there.

Now he was too curious, he ran out of the HQ but when he got outside, he saw that King Julien was left unguarded. He was sleeping on his throne along with Maurice, Mort, Jeni, and Mia. Private wanted to wake one of them up but then saw a shadow head into Raymond's room.

He knew who it was, it was Skipper. He followed him and then when he did, he saw Erik, Marlene, and Max walk in too. Why would they want to be in Raymond's room?

Private then peaked into the room, he looked in and found them sitting or standing in random places of the room. Skipper was sitting at the chess table with Marlene, Max was leaning against the wall, Tanya was sitting on the bed, Erik was just hanging upside down, and Raymond was leaning near the drawers.

"Alright, everyone's here..." Skipper began. "Now let me go with the plan...in about a month or so, we're gonna end the human race." Skipper said. Private was shocked. He heard that from Skipper. Why would Skipper say something like that?

"Good...and finally." Marlene said.

"Yeah, the invention will probably be ready in about...three months...sadly." Max said.

"Well, take all the time you need...at least it's worth the wait for all these humans to die." Erik said.

"True, I mean why would we want this world to live with their filth?" Tanya asked.

"We wouldn't..." Raymond said, then he looked over to the door and walked over to it.

"What is it?" Skipper asked. "We're being watched..." Then with that, Raymond opened the door and Private fell in. "Private..." Skipper said. Private looked at his leader. All this time they were taking orders from a misanthropic penguin. He felt depressed, he felt betrayed.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, short I know. And like I said, if you do not like this idea, don't put any flames please. I'd apreciate it if you'd review also.


	2. Chapter 2

Tripenguinman here. Please enjoy the next chapter and review.

PURITANIA

CHAPTER TWO

Private stared at his friends in disbelief. How could they even dream of wiping out the human race?

"That's biting the hand that feeds you, Skippah!" Private shouted

"Private, you wouldn't understand this." Skipper said

"Skipper," Erik said "You said when we formed Operation: Puritania that if anyone finds out, they must be eliminated."

"I know," Skipper sighed, looking at Private. "But I couldn't kill Private."

"None of us could." Raymond said

"Then he's going to be locked up." Marlene said

"What?!" Private cried

"I'll take him to the cell." Skipper said and yanked Private out of the room by the flipper.

"Skippah, you can't do this!"

"I- WE can and will." Skipper replied

Private struggled but Skipper's grasp was to firm.

"But the people take care of us!" Private shouted

Skipper rounded on him and his eyes were full of fury.

"Never call them 'the people'. What does that make us? Just animals?! We think, we have intelligence, we love, we're just as much 'people' as those filthy humans!"

"But Skippah, that's genocide!" Private cried

"It must be done though." Skipper replied

"Why?!"

"Shut up!" Skipper shouted, and continued to drag the young penguin. "You know too much already."

Private was crying. How could Skipper and the others do this? What had the humans done to piss them off so bad?

"But Skippah-…"

"Shut up!"

Finally they reached the place Skipper had been looking for. He ripped part of the grass and revealed a secret handle.

"I'm sorry Private." he said and pulled the lid open.

Darkness was below. He threw Private into the black cell and slammed it closed. Private hit the ground hard with a thud. In darkness he moaned and clawed at the dirt floor, trying to sit up. His spin ached from the shock of the impact and it hurt to move his limbs. He tried to see but only blackness surrounded him.

Skipper and the others wouldn't do it. No they couldn't the human race had cared for them and done so many wonderful things like… wait what had they ever done? Private caught himself doubting. No! It was wrong to kill them all. Think of those cute little babies, that would take away their life to go and continue what their parents started… stop Private! The air was stuff in this hole. There had to be a way out. He wiped the tears from his eyes and struggled to pull himself up against the wall. He sighed and hugged himself, night would surely make this hole cold, and he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up screaming and sweating. He looked around. Blackness. His eyes never got use to it. His bright happy thoughts had all gone. He remembered only bits and pieces of the dream. It had been about the humans… yes… and they were… screaming… and running… and they were lying on the ground… dead… and Skipper… Marlene… Raymond… Erik… all of them were laughing at them… and what a great image…

"Stop!" Private cried out in the darkness. "Leave me alone!"

The images had been so… horrifyingly… devious to Private's imagination, and yet it gulped them down with lustful hunger. What was this feeling in his stomach? He felt queasy. He moaned loudly.

"How are you Private?" a voice said from above.

He jumped as the bright light shown down and blinded him. He stared up at Marlene, staring down at him.

"Uh-?..." Private said, delirious in the light.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I feel sick…" Private mumbled.

"Do you want to come out?"

"Yes please…"

Marlene lifted the sickly little penguin out of the hole and placed him behind a bush.

"You can only stay out for a little while." She told him.

He barely heard her. He was gulping sweet air down with giant gasps.

Finally he had had his fill and turned to look at her weakly. He opened his mouth to speak but instead, vomited violently. Once he had thrown up all the contents of his stomach, he fell back against the bush, pale, weak, too weak to form any words at the moment.

"I'm sorry Private," Marlene said, patting his flipper. "It will all be over soon."

"You don't have to do this…" Private murmured.

"But we do," Marlene sighed "You'd be better off not worrying about it."

"Please explain it."


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter to the dark story, Puritania. I know this story can get a little misanthropic, but it was an idea we had to get out of our heads.

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to mention, I don't own the name Puritania. All rights go to the Norweigan black metal band who came up with the name. I can't say their name due to the fact that I'll have to put another disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 3

Marlene then let out a sigh and began. "Alright…you see…Skipper originally started this operation, but kept it secret from you. He told me, and then Skipper realized he needed more help. So then he told Raymond and Raymond told Tanya. After that, Erik got curious and over heard us talking about it. He wanted to be let in on it too. Then we needed Max's help so we let him in on it. After a while, we were all in on Operation: Puritania. A mission to get rid of the humans…for good." Marlene stated.

Private just stood there, shocked. He had no idea about any of that. He still couldn't get his dream out of his head either. "But why are you doing this?" Private asked. "If you heard of what happened a long time ago you'd know." Marlene said.

Private didn't understand what she meant by that. Was it that bad? "What do you mean?" Private asked. "I'm sure Skipper would've told you later on in life." Marlene said.

Then Erik began to talk to Marlene, as he did, Kelsi arrived also. "KELSI!!!" Private called out. Erik and Marlene looked at Private, who ran full force to Kelsi. Then Kelsi looked at the young penguin. "Private? What's up?" Kelsi asked.

"Kelsi…Erik and his friends…they're gonna end the human race!" Private said in exhaustion. Kelsi then rubbed her chin with her claw, "Okay…let me guess…too much candy?" Kelsi asked. "I'm telling the truth!" Private yelled. "Okay, let me ask Erik if he is actually going to, end the human race." Kelsi said.

Then with that Kelsi walked over to Erik, she then began to talk to him. "Hi, Private thinks that you're ending the human race. Is that true?" Kelsi asked. Private was scared cause, one, Kelsi used his name, and two, Kelsi asked him bluntly which would make him automatically cover it up.

Erik grew a smile across his face, "Wow Private. How much candy did you eat?" Erik asked, hiding the true fact. Private was shocked, then he threw a punch at Erik's face. "YOU LIAR!!!" Private yelled. Then Marlene grabbed Private. "I'll handle this, you go back to the Otter Habitat." Marlene said. "Okay." Kelsi said. Then Kelsi flew away.

"Put him back in the cage!" Erik shouted. Then Marlene threw Private into the cage. Private looked up and saw Erik looking down at him, "No one will stop this mission from being a success, NO ONE!" Erik shouted, then he closed the gate.

Again Private sat there with nothing but the darkness. He then looked up and saw the sky turn red. He heard people screaming and explosions going off. Private then covered his ears and began to scream. "No!" Private wailed as he began to cover his ears.

Then he woke up, he was in the cage again. The same day, same situation. But he could not put his flipper on why would his friends want to destroy the human race. There must've been a reason. Although, Marlene did say something about it being a long time ago. But what did she mean by that?

Private paced around the cage until he heard a noise from above, it was Raymond and Tanya. They were both speaking Russian, so Private couldn't understand them at all. Then Raymond opened the cage and proceeded to take Private by his flipper.

"Private, keep your mouth shut." Raymond ordered. Then Private nodded and Raymond led him to his room. There sat some fish on the table. "What is this?" Private asked. "It's your food. Eat." Raymond said simply, then Private began to eat.

After the meal, Private wanted to know what was going on, so he decided he wanted to fake an entry into the plan. All he had to do was, join in and then when the time is right, stop them.

"Raymond…" Private began, "What is this plan? Cause I want in on it."

Raymond looked at Private. Private thought that was the worst fake entry he made, but will he be in on the plan or just remain a prisoner. Raymond then began to speak, "It's for fairness. Humans have taken over this planet. And look what they done to it." Raymond said.

Tanya then began to speak, "All they do is kill each other for greed, pride, everything. They want to be better then they really are." Tanya said.

"But I don't understand, they take care of us." Private said.

"We take care of ourselves. Think, what do people do when they're not in our view?" Raymond asked.

Private then thought to himself. He was right, too right. But he just wanted to find out what they're building and stop them when it was complete.

Raymond then began to speak, "Exactly. Look I know it's sinful, but…in order to do something good, you have to do something bad." Raymond stated.

Private then looked at him, and nodded, "Okay…I'll do it." Private said.

"Good, now let's show you to our machine. It's hidden in Max's habitat." Raymond said. Then he shook his hand and the trio set off to Max's Habitat. "Luckily, Amber is in on this too." Raymond said.

Private was a little shocked. There was more of his friends in on it? He then began to wonder, who else is in on the misanthropic plan?

* * *

Whoa! Cliffhanger! Anyways, you'll find out what the machine is and what it does on the next chapter. If you want to know, PM me or tripenguinman.


End file.
